Never Again
by GirlWithNoName-Elli3
Summary: A song fic about Hermione's new but sad life.HRD


**A/N Hey guys, I was kinda bored and I'm having trouble thinking of ideas for the next chapter in _Cinderella Unexpected Love, _so I decided I would try write a song fic.**

**Please tell me what you think…**

** _Whispers_**

**Never Again**

_He's drunk again,_

_It's time to fight._

_She must have done something wrong tonight._

_The living room becomes a boxing ring._

_It's time to rum when you see him clenching his hands._

_She's just a woman… Never again._

Charles walked into the living room drunk. On top of that he was in a very foul mood.

He had gotten into another fight with his boss today and was fired.

He looked around the living room to find something or _someone_ to take his frustration out on.

As if on que, his wife of ten years, walked into the living room. She had her bushy hair tied back into a pony tail and she had black track suit pants and a pink T-shirt on.

From where he was standing, he could see a blue-black bruise on her left cheek from where he had hit her last night for having given him a cold coffee.

'_Hermione_,' he said, his voice slightly slurred.

Hermione jumped when she heard her husband's voice.

'Charles, you startled me,' she whispered, placing a hand on her chest.

Hermione walked over to her husband and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

She looked up to his face and smiled. She loved him, but for some reason, she got the feeling that he didn't love her in the same way.

'Charles, are you drunk again?' She asked sternly when she smelt his breathe.

'Yes I am,' he replied.

'Why are you always getting drunk?'

'It's none of your damn business!' He growled.

Hermione took a step back when she heard the tone of his voice. She continued slowly walking backwards, but abruptly stopped when he grabbed her by the arm.

'Let go! You're hurting me!' She practically screamed.

'You will not speak to me in that tone!'

And with that he drew his hand back and slapped her across the face, causing Hermione to fall to the ground.

_I hear her scream,_

_From down the hall._

_It's amazing she can even talk at all._

_She cries to me… 'Go back to bed!'_

_I'm terrified that she'll wind up dead in his hands._

_She's just a woman… Never Again._

Kevin sat up when he suddenly heard a woman scream.

He got out of his bed and ran to the living room, where he found his mother of the floor, with her hand upon her cheek, and his father, standing over her with a look of rage on his face.

'Dad! Stop it! Can't you see your hurting her!' Kevin cried, starting to run forward, but stopped when his father whipped around.

Hermione saw what was about to happen and cried out, 'Kevin! Go back to bed!'

Kevin looked at his mother with a look of sadness. He was only nine but he new when a person was in danger or not.

He had learnt a lot from his uncle Harry before his father had ordered uncle Harry and Ron to never be in contact with Hermione again.

The only other males he really had seen in the house other than his father was his father's work partner, Draco Malfoy.

Kevin had sensed that Mr. Malfoy could see the danger she was in also and had told Kevin that if he was to see his father ever raise a hand to his mother that he was to contact him immediately.

Even though he didn't like Hermione, he despised men who thought they were better than their wives and hit them. Basically, Draco hated violence against women.

Kevin looked into his mother's eyes and saw sadness and fear and decided then and there that he was going to try and contact Mr. Malfoy.

He ran up to his room and grabbed parchment and a quill and quickly began scribbling a short message.

_Been there before but not like this,_

_Seen it before but not like this._

_Never before had I seen it this bad._

_She's just a woman… Never again._

_Just tell the nurse you slipped and fell,_

_It starts to sting as it starts to swell._

_She looks at you… She wants the truth._

_It's right out there in the waiting room with those hands,_

_Lookin' just a sweet as he can… Never Again._

Kevin sat there on his bed, remembering the first time his father had hit his mother.

It was four months before he had met Mr. Malfoy

_Flashback_

Kevin sat on the chair next to the hospital bed in which his mother occupied.

They were at St Mungos, and his mother had a large bruise on her leg from where his father had pushed her into one of the wooden tables.

Kevin looked at his mother. She was looking at the wall on the far side of the small room.

Kevin heard the door open and turned to face the door. Standing in the door frame, was a healer.

'Hello Mrs. Chant. My name is Healer Rose,' said the healer sweetly.

She crossed the room and began looking at the large bruise on his mother's leg.

'Ok. So can you please tell me what exactly happened?' The healer asked sweetly.

Kevin saw the fear in his mother's eyes before she answered softly.

'I… I fell down the stairs,' Hermione stuttered, looking at the ground.

Healer Rose noticed the fear in Hermione's voice, but decided to mod realising that was the best answer she was going to get.

While Hermione was in the other room getting changed back into her clothes, Healer Rose walked over to where Kevin was sitting and asked in a whisper, 'Can you tell me what really happened to your poor mother?'

Kevin knew that if he answered, he would get in a lot of trouble, so he decided to shake his head and look down towards the ground, missing the look of pity in the nurse's eyes.

Kevin knew _exactly_ what had happened and the cause was out in the waiting room with his evil hands on his lap.

_End of flashback_

Kevin remembered how much pain his mother was in and he remembered how long that bruise was on her leg for.

_Seen it before but not like this,_

_Been there before but not like this._

_Never before have I seen it this bad_

_She's just a woman… Never again._

_Father's a name you haven't earned yet,_

_You're just a child with a temper._

_Haven't you heard 'don't hit a lady?'_

_Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure._

Draco Malfoy woke to find a little brown owl at the end of his bed with a piece of parchment attached to its leg.

Draco pulled back the covers and walked over to the owl, taking the parchment from its leg.

He unfolded the parchment and read:

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_It's Kevin Chant here. Um… I just wanted to write because… well because I'm scared for my mother's safety._

_I just saw my mother on the floor and my father standing over her. She looked as if she was in pain and she had her hand covering her cheek._

_Please help us. I fear for my mother's life. Father is now hitting her over the smallest things._

_I have to go; I can hear someone coming up the stairs._

_Kevin_

Once Draco had finished reading, he scrunched up the parchment and threw it across the room.

He knew that Hermione was getting hurt but he wasn't sure so he decided not to go into it, just in case he made it worse for her.

And ever since her again 1 month previous, her hadn't been able to get her off his mind.

He could remember ever detail about her, from her bushy hair, down to the way she spoke.

He knew one thing for sure; she was not the same Hermione Granger he met at school. This was a different Granger… Well not completely.

Draco went to his closet and got dressed. Once he had changed, he apparated to the Chant household. He knocked on the door and waited not so patiently.

When the door opened he saw Kevin standing there, a small smile starting to appear.

'You got my letter,' Kevin said happily in a soft voice.

'Yes yes,' Draco said hurriedly. He bent down so that he was eye to eye with Kevin. 'Is your father here?'

'No, he left early to go look for another job,' Kevin replied. 'Mum isn't here either. She has gone grocery shopping and I decided to stay here and wait.'

'Ok. Then I will wait with you until you mother gets back ok?'

Kevin nodded and opened the door fully to let Draco in.

_He's drunk again,_

_Its time to fight._

_Same old shit,_

_Just on a different night._

_She grabs the gun,_

_She's had enough._

_Tonight she'll find out how fucking tough is this man._

_Pulls the trigger fast as she can… Never again._

Charles walked into the house and into the living room. He was drunk again.

He had just come back from the Leaky Cauldron, where he and his friends had celebrated his friend's birthday.

When Charles walked into the living room, he noticed that it was awfully quiet.

He walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

What he saw made him angry.

The kitchen was completely empty. There was no food cooking or food cooked.

As he was standing there, he heard the front door open and close. He walked out of the kitchen and out towards the front door.

He saw Hermione standing there, holding many shopping bags.

'So that's what you've been doing instead of cooking dinner,' Charles said with rage in his voice. 'Shopping.'

'I was grocery shopping for your information,' Hermione replied back. 'And it's none of your business what I do of an afternoon.'

With that, Charles grabbed her arm and pulled her further into the house, towards the living room.

Once they were fully in the living room, he hit Hermione across the face, causing her to let out a little scream.

'Don't you dare talk to me like that again!' Charles roared.

What he wasn't expecting was Hermione to pull out her wand and point it at his throat and whispered 'And don't you dare hit me again. Give me one reason why I shouldn't _avada _you right here.'

'Because your son won't have a mother,' replied a voice in the back ground.

Both Hermione and Charles turned to face the speaker.

'Ah… Draco, what an unexpected surprise,' Charles said.

'Don't you dare talk to me like I'm your _friend_,' Draco sneered, walking past him and over to Hermione.

He put his hand on her cheek and said softly, 'Are you ok?'

Hermione looked up into his soft blue eyes. She closed her eyes and started to cry.

Draco took her in his arms and started comforting her.

He realised that she wasn't going to walk any time soon, so he picked he up in his arms and started to walk towards the stairs, but stopped when his shoulder was grabbed by a large hand.

'Get your hand off me!' Draco sneered.

'Where do you think your going?' Charles asked.

'I'm taking Hermione upstairs to get her things and help Kevin with his things,' Draco said, giving Charles the most evil glare he had ever given. 'Away from you.'

Charles stood in shock.

'You can't!' Charles finally replied.

'Watch me!' Draco said, yanking his shoulder out of Charles' grip and walking up the stairs, Hermione still in his arms.

_Seen it before but not like this,_

_Been there before but not like this._

_Never before have I seen it this bad._

_She's just a woman… Never again._

**Epilogue **

After Draco took Kevin and Hermione back to the Malfoy Manor, Hermione applied for divorce and reported Charles for harassment.

Then she got back in contact with Harry and Ron and they are all now like they were in Hogwarts… well kind of.

Kevin is now at Hogwarts in his 3rd year and Hermione is **_happily _**married.

'To who,' you may ask.

I think you all know the answer to that question.

About four months after Hermione had left Charles; she noticed how nice and considerate Draco was and started to get to know him better.

One month later they were going out and Charles was in Azkaban, which he was where he would be for the next five years.

Two years after Hermione and Draco started going out, Draco asked Hermione to marry him, which she happily accepted.

One year after that, Hermione fell pregnant and gave birth to a baby girl, which she named Jane Narcissa Malfoy.

**A/N. So what do ya think?**

**The song was 'Never Again' by Nickelback.**

**_Whispers_**

**PS: Don't forget to press that review button!**


End file.
